


you're just like an angel

by dannydevito



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: The first time Rook meets Vil.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	you're just like an angel

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://youtu.be/XFkzRNyygfk) taken from creep by radiohead

Rook will never forget the first time he’d met Vil. 

It hadn’t actually been during the entrance ceremony like he’s sure is when Vil thought they had first met, but actually, a small bit earlier. Rook can perfectly remember leaping from the carriage door the second the horse leading them had come to a stop, antsy after being cooped up in a cramped compartment for what felt like _hours_ , nervous energy thrumming throughout his frame, making him all jittery. Rook stretched his arms above his head, working out all the cricks in his neck, letting out a pleased sigh and the way the bones groaned and cracked as he moved, looking around him taking in his surroundings, coming to a stop when he saw _Vil._

Rook can never forget the way it felt like the breath was punched straight out of his chest, rooted to the gravelly ground he stood on, entire body overwhelmed just from _looking_ at Vil. The blonde stood only a few feet away from Rook but it felt like _miles_ to the hunter when the only thing he wanted to- no _needed_ to do in that moment was get as close as possible to this _angel_ see just how beautiful he actually was, because the cloudy night sky overhead and flickering candle nights was obscuring his looks, hiding from Rook just how beautiful he was. 

Rook drank in the sweep of his blonde locks, the stopped just below his chin, framing delicate features and pouty pink lips. The hunter found himself getting lost in hazy lilac eyes, framed by thick, fluttering lashes, gazing out at ahead of him, eyes guarded.  Rook’s found himself getting more lost in the other boy’s looks, eyes raking down his slender frame, marveling at the way his ceremonial robes clung to his body, accentuating a narrow waist, black gloves wrapped around fragile wrists. He looked like he was plucked straight out of heaven, almost too beautiful to even be real. 

Rook found himself following the group, not paying attention to the member of faculty instructing them on where to go, but following that other boy, completely mesmerized by him, not willing to let him out of his sights for a moment. Rook’s own nerves from earlier were completely forgotten, mind just focused on that other boy, determined to get as close to him as he possible, to _talk_ to him, to _find out his_ _name._ Once they were gathered in the main hall for the entrance ceremony, waiting to be sorted into their own dorms Rook found himself craning his neck, the other boy standing at the opposite side of the big hall, as if there was some force out there determined to keep him from Rook, never mind that Rook could be more stubborn than God himself. 

_"Vil_ _Schoenheit.”_

Rook’s eyes stalked the other boy,  _Vil,_ as he made his way up to the stage his every step graceful, moving with such poise and elegance Rook, biting his lip at the groan of appreciation he wanted to let out, in complete awe of Vil’s  _everything._ Rook found himself standing there with baited breath, heart thrumming like a drum in his chest as he waited for the Dark Mirror to pass its judgement. He found himself more preoccupied with where Vil would end up than he himself would. 

_”_ _Pomefiore_ _.”_

Pomefiore , an obvious choice for the blonde beauty, perhaps the only house that could nurture his beauty, let it flourish, let it grow beyond any of their wildest imagination. Rook watched as Vil made his way to where the  Pomefiore students stood, crossing his arms, withdrawn in on himself. How  _peculiar,_ Rook even more eager to finally speak to Vil, pick apart that pretty brain of his, find out what made him tick, uncover every little secret that hid behind those mesmerizing eyes, they looked so alluring, yet _sad_ at the same time. A mystery that Rook couldn’t wait to crack. 

Rook stood, rocking back on his heels, waiting impatiently for his own turn, praying to every God and deity he could think of, pleading and begging to be put into  Pomefiore , to put him close to Vil. It ultimately didn’t matter what house Rook ended up in, he was determined, ready to do whatever it took to get near Vil, it’s just being in  Pomefiore would make it all easier, give him more time and opportunity with Vil. 

_”Rook Hunt.”_

Rook snuck one more glance at where Vil stood, flushing when it felt like their eyes met for a brief moment, before he made his way the stage where the Dark Mirror was, waiting for him. Rook stood in front of the dark glass, his own reflection staring back at him, anxiously waiting for his own judgement. Rook found his eyes slipping shut, hoping, chanting in his head; _please say_ _Pomefiore, please say Pomefiore, ple-_

_“Pomefiore.”_

Rook gasped, eyes snapping open, staring at the mirror in shock, a smile of disbelief stretching across his face. Forcing himself not to skip, Rook made his way where the other  Pomefiore students stood, to where _Vil_ stood, humming quietly under his breath. Rook stood with the rest, stomach bubbling with excitement, hardly able to control himself as he counted down the seconds till the Opening Ceremony would finally end, back of his neck prickling, so desperate to look behind him to where he _knew_ Vil stood. Once the last student was sorted and Crowley gave a finally few words to close the ceremony, the student  were let go, allowed a short break before being led to their own dorms by their dorm leaders. 

With a pleased hum Rook turned on his feet, making a beeline to where Vil stood, still on his own, eyes focused on distant spot, keeping to himself. _Not for long._ Rook cleared his throat loudly, waited till Vil flickered his eyes towards him, fine brows arched in confusion, probably wondering if Rook was trying to get his attention. Rook shot him a smile which only made Vil tense up even more, mouth pulling down at the corners in a small pout. _Interesting._

“Bonjour,” Rook greeted, stepping closer to Vil, grinning now, struggling to hold back his excitement. Even when he was frowning Vil was incredibly beautiful, one of the most stunning things he’s ever had the fortune of laying his eyes on. “I was sorted into  Pomefiore too, my names Rook Hunt.”

Rook held his hand out for Vil to shake, heart going still in his chest, listening out for the sound of Vil’s voice, wondering if it was as beautiful, _as magical_ as the rest of Vil. Vil stared down at Rook’s for just a moment, taking hold of it, before fixing the hunter with a perfectly manufactured smile, hiding all the cracks in his surface Rook had witnessed earlier. “It’s a pleasure,” Vil finally spoke out voice so soft and smooth, _so perfect_ like music to Rook’s ears. “Vil Schoenheit.”

Rook nodded, as if he hadn’t been whispering the other boys name to himself for the past few hours. Rook took a deep breath before falling to his knees in front of the other boy, kneeling by feet, staring up at him with open adoration, Vil’s hand still cradled in his, running a tentative thumb against a smooth knuckle. Vil gaped down him, a soft blush creeping up the pale skin on the back of his neck, cheeks flushed bright with colour. Rook looked up at Vil, trapped in his startled gaze as he tenderly pressed a kiss to the back of Vil’s hand, inhaling the floral scent that clung to his skin. 

“It’s a pleasure, Vil.” Rook murmured, turning Vil’s hand in his, pressing another chaste kiss to the delicate skin, tasting the way his pulse trembled under his lips. “My beautiful Vil.” 

**Author's Note:**

> no porn??? crazy i know
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)
> 
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah).


End file.
